


Photograph

by ems_specter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Photographer Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus looks up, slowly, his lips turning upwards as his whole face lights up, a sight Alec would never, ever grow tired of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> First Malec. First fan fiction story. Oops? The idea just came to me when I saw [this](https://www.facebook.com/sujit.mhr/photos/a.232323596972925.1073741828.232234096981875/566842856854329/?type=3&theater) beautiful thing. :3
> 
> "When I want to photograph her, I don't say 'smile'. I just say _I love you_ and she just lights up."
> 
> I knew I HAD to.

Magnus has always been Alec's favorite subject.

 

Magnus has beautiful almond-like eyes with a golden hue, like the moon when it's full. His jaw line is strong as if it's made of marble and his cheekbones are to die for, while his lips look soft and plump. He changes his hair style almost everyday which never fails to amaze and amuse Alec.

 

But Magnus' beauty is not the only reason why he likes to take photos of the older man.

 

He loves how open and carefree Magnus looks when it's just the two of them—loves the way his smirk turns into something softer, more genuine. He loves the way Magnus' tongue tends to peek through his teeth, just the very, very tip, when he's focusing on a task. He loves how Magnus' hands move when he's petting Chairman or when he's writing or cooking them dinner. He loves the way Magnus lies on the floor, an undignified heap of ruined makeup and dark under eye circles, when he can't seem to tap into his creative brain. He has pictures of all of these moments—both the best and worst of Magnus—and he treasures them all. Alec loves how unguarded Magnus is with him. Just like now, where Magnus is sitting on their sofa, a small frown on face as he taps a pen on his temple, the pout getting more evident.

 

"I love you, Magnus Bane-Lightwood." The words slip out of his mouth before he can even try to stop them; and Magnus looks up, slowly, his lips turning upwards as his whole face lights up, a sight Alec would never, ever grow tired of. Absentmindedly, he notices Magnus fiddle with the gold band on his left hand, the only one that's on his ring finger, and his own lips tilt upwards as he walks to his husband. He had half a mind to regret leaving his camera in their room, but he knows he has plenty of chances to freeze the same look in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://princess-pendragonemrys.tumblr.com/). If you're interested, that is.


End file.
